


you can call me monster

by spymursclause



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Mentions of drugs, Name Calling, Sleepy Sex, and feral!, implied drowning, mermaid au, nezha is an asshole kind of, status effect: charm, this is like... probably not very romantic, yeah i like... changed the rating. help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymursclause/pseuds/spymursclause
Summary: "are you...?""going to drown you? who knows. i haven't decided yet."
Relationships: Baal/Nezha (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 12





	1. chapter 1

"come closer." baal blinks a little, hesitates where the waves meet the sand, salty water lapping at his feet and he squints at nezha, waist deep in the sea. it's night time, they shouldn't be out here, danchou would get angry. _he_ shouldn't be out here with nezha. 

the moonlight reflects off the dark sea, seems to make nezha's eyes glow a chilling blue in the night, piercing gaze fixed on baal. 

"why?" he dares to ask, taking a step forward regardless, his instincts screaming _danger, get back_. "shouldn't you be the one who should be coming to me? you dragged me out here in the middle of the n—"

he gets knee deep before nezha disappears, melting into the water seamlessly and he halts, chills running up the back of his neck, turning his head slowly from side to side but the moon does not help him find any moving shapes in the water. 

he takes a step back now, wondering if this is some kind of prank nezha is trying to play on him for making fun of his quote on quote, 'tacky charming skills.' but this feels more serious. he manages to take two more steps toward relative safety before a clawed hand wraps around his ankle and he's yanked forwards, tumbling into deeper water, head spinning when he's towed away from shore.

he struggles back to the surface when the hand disappears, coughing and spluttering as he kicks his feet, trying to find the sand again but there's nothing under his feet. 

"you really are quite foolish." nezha's voice is quiet yet loud against his ear—if he could, he'd jump.

the merman’s arms coming up to encircle his waist, keeping him afloat. baal doesn't miss the hand that slips under his shirt, wincing when the claws scrape against his stomach. "you're resistant to my charm, not drowning."

"are you...?"

"going to drown you? who knows. i haven't decided yet." 

baal inhales, stares at the ship anchored just offshore, wonders if anyone on night watch could hear him if he shouted. nezha laughs, low and wickedly.

"oh, no one with good hearing is on night watch is on duty tonight. i memorized their schedule." 

baal's breath catches in his throat as nezha carries him further into the sea, away from safety. he starts struggling, he's not _bad_ at swimming, he could make it back to shore if he got away here but nezha clicks his tongue, lips brushing baal's sensitive ear.

"now, now... let's try something." a claw drags across his skin, tearing the first layer of skin and something washes over him. baal goes still—not like he would have gotten out nezha's grip anyways but his body goes limp, breaths coming in heavier and quicker. his eyes widen when he realizes it's another kind of charm. 

it's even effective, not enough to completely incapacitate him. but it’s enough to make him sluggish which is more than he can say for nezha’s usual charms. 

"oh... that is such a good look on you. you should let yourself just fall completely, aren't you tired of fighting me all the time?" nezha is still amplifying the effects and baal instinctively shoves back like he's done every other time nezha's tried something like this on him. 

but he's slipping, slipping too fast, too easily, it's not just a charm— "you drugged me," he slurs accusingly, starting to slump into nezha, vision becoming blurry. "that's... that's not... not..."

nezha lips curl into a smirk against the side of his neck, teeth teasing the spot where his artery is. he should be panicking but he isn't, leans his head further back instead to give him more access. baal's hands fall from where they were clawing at nezha's forearm, strength draining away.

"fair? feel free to complain to the judges. charming you is so much work though, i'm not sure if it's worth the effort."

"then why...?" baal is struggling to stay aware, he is barely managing to not slip into the fugue state he's seen so many fall into when nezha inflicts a charm onto them. just barely.

there's nothing beautiful or gentle about nezha's voice when he speaks, eerie and dark. "because it's fun. watching you squirm like this is fun. you're very fun, baal."

baal's breathing raggedly now, like he's just run a marathon even though he really hasn't, he's so _tired_. he wonders what kind of charm this is, it's dangerous and horrifyingly _good_. he thinks back to danchou and the others, panics a little when he realizes they won't be aware nezha has something like _this_ in his arsenal.

and to think they barely got out alive last time they clashed. 

"you're thinking about them again." nezha's voice draws him back to the present. "how about you think about yourself for a change?"

"that will be... difficult when you've," baal almost completely lapses into the charm before shaking himself awake, "charmed me like this..."

nezha heaves a sigh, turns baal onto his back and lets go of baal until he's floating on his own—oceans have enough salinity for humans to stay afloat. baal barely remembers that. 

"you know what's the best part about charming someone?" nezha whispers—and his eyes, they bore into baal, like he’s taking him apart—almost like he wants to devour him. baal knows he probably does—probably has since the day baal showed up and showed him that his charms didn’t work on him. "they stop being charmed the moment they start drowning. and then they scream, but no one can hear them. just little bubbles of wasted air that float up to the surface instead."

he chokes back a cry, _wasted air_ —and he supposes, it is moments like these where nezha makes it very clear that he is a creature of the deep and that humans are just playthings to him.

nezha places a hand on baal's chest. and pushes. 

baal can't help but scream.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all kanna's fault. all of it-
> 
> also this is just filth and horniness im sorry, i hope this is a good enough catalyst for him to come home

baal wakes up soaked, hips stuttering into his sheets and he groans softly, still blinking the dream out of his mind. but it felt so real — he can still feel nezha’s hands on his skin, remember the burning blue of nezha’s eyes—

“well that was quite effective.” 

he almost jumps out of his skin but he doesn’t dare turn over. nezha hums, low and eerie like the voice in his dream and baal feels like he shouldn’t leave his back wide open to the merman but he can’t move, curling into a ball instead. 

he’s still getting harder. 

“what… what did you  _ do _ ?” he hopes he sounds angry but his voice is still sleep laden, heavy with something he can’t put his finger on until he realizes there’s something coiling in his stomach — it’s  _ want _ .

“your defences aren’t as sharp when you’re asleep so i just slipped you a little something during dinner and let my magic work… internally. opened you right up for me. like i said, very effective.” 

the floorboards are creaking slowly, baal turns his head, only to see nezha stalking towards him and he turns back, hopes nezha will just get bored and go away but—

“don’t hide from me,” nezha coos, tone lightening but still chilling. his fingers — *clawed* even though he usually keeps them human when on land — dig into baal’s shoulder before he wrenches baal onto his back. “are you ashamed?”

“no,” baal breathes uneasily when nezha climbs onto the bed, hovering over him. he can’t look away, entranced by nezha’s gaze and he wonders if the magic inside him is there permanently. or just temporary. “‘m not…” 

“you’re a terrible liar.” nezha reaches down to pull off his sleepwear and baal finds his arms heavy and useless. another charm…? “ah so paralyzingly spells are more effective too.” 

irritation surges in baal but it’s not like he can move so he settles for glaring instead. “you… i’m not a lab r—”

“shhh. let’s not wake up the others.” nezha slips a hand into baal’s pants, fingers playing with baal’s cock.

baal’s still half awake but it feels so  _ good _ and he can’t help but rock his hips into the touch. 

“you can always tell me to stop if you don’t like it though. i’m not a monster.” the grin he flashes says otherwise. 

“keep telling yourself that,” baal mutters, eyes fluttering shut when nezha presses his fingers into him. “ _ oh… _ ” nezha fingers him just right, three digits stretching him at once but baal can take it, letting out drowsy, pleased noises. 

he doesn’t know if it’s the effects of the charm or not but he doesn’t care too much, spreads his legs a little wider and keeps making quiet sounds. 

“worth being a lab rat?” nezha rubs circles into his prostate.

he arches his back instead, shoves himself against the fingers, lodging them deeper into him.

“maybe…” he’s so  _ hard _ . but everything is still hazy. maybe this is a dream too. “is this…”

“a charm?” nezha leans down to whisper into his ear, “what if i said no? that it’s just you willingly taking all of this?” 

he chooses to moan instead of answering, the burn of being stretched so fast and so much while still half asleep is making him delirious with pleasure. it’s funny, how all he does is fight back against nezha during the day but he’ll let him do anything to him at night. 

“feels good,” he whispers shakily, “don’t stop.” 

it’s the first time he’s felt like this, it’s heady it’s addicting — maybe people do have a point when they enjoy falling to a merman’s charm — and if this is just the tail end of the charm, he wants to know what it feels like at full force. 

“i wouldn’t stop even if you begged me to.” nezha still sounds calm even though the smell of sex is filling the room, baal’s mouth falling open as nezha pumps his fingers in and out of him. “you’re mine after all, you have no choice but to take it.” 

“ _ nnnnnn _ ...” normally he’d argue, protest against being nezha’s but  _ danchou _ might as well has said so and baal has to grudgingly admit, he doesn’t mind all that much. despite his faults and treatment of the crew when he feels like it, nezha treats him  _ well _ . like this.

there’s no use asking for more — nezha will give him more without fail. baal can already feel the bulge in nezha’s pants, pressed up against his thigh as nezha finger fucks him with the concentration he uses when he’s making a new poison. he wonders how hard, how  _ much _ nezha will fuck him tonight.

the merman is fickle, unpredictable but that’s just part of why baal keeps finding himself drawn to him — like the terrifying unknown of the sea. 

“aren’t you  _ eager _ . looks like i’ve trained you well. you shouldn’t be like this for anyone else.” 

“only…”  _ oh _ the charm is definitely still running through his veins, he wonders how much magic is crawling under his skin. he wonders what kind of drug is still inside him, wonders if nezha will use it again. it’s addicting, it feels  _ so nice _ . “only for… for you…” 

“good.” nezha’s teeth flash white in the moonlight, jagged and sharp — a reminder of how even as he morphs his appearance to fool so many others, he is still a creature of the depths. “mine.” 

“yours…” baal agrees distantly, head spinning like it had in his dream but for a different reason. “all yours.”

nezha runs his hand over baal’s throat — again with his claws out. baal bares his throat to him — body moving instinctively even though he should, should be covering it up. 

nezha’s amplifying the charm again, baal can feel his control slipping again. it’s not enough to put him under, not enough to make him completely go away but he’s just a little surprised at how much effort nezha is putting into this. 

he doesn’t fight it though.

“getting turned on by drowning?” nezha is speaking and baal tries to hang onto his every word — like a lifeline so he can stay here, in this moment. “letting my teeth so close to your neck, even in a dream? i’m beginning to think you don’t value your life that much.” 

baal wants to argue that it’s not  _ fair _ , he’s charmed and drugged and nezha is… nezha. but there’s also that element of truth that  _ yes _ as long as it’s nezha he doesn’t mind about what is done to him.

“i wonder if you like drowning or… if you’re turned on by the lack of control.” baal realizes too late that nezha has a hand comfortably fitted around his neck. “you are so very interesting.”

“are you…?”

it’s like his dream again.

but nezha flashes another smile at him, and says, “ _ yes _ ,” this time. 

he squeezes none too gently. 

the paralyzing spell must have worn off because baal is  _ thrashing _ . there’s no panic, just the body responding to the pressure but eventually he settles down, hips still fucking themselves onto nezha’s fingers.

there’s enough air to still breathe —  _ barely _ . 

nezha’s eyes are glowing with excitement.

“beautiful.” 

nezha rarely utters genuine praise, most of them are scathing or mocking at best when he speaks to the other but this is filled with adoration — or as much adoration as nezha could possibly possess. 

“ _aghh…_ _hnngh…_ ” nezha seems to be fascinated at how baal leans into his touch, mouth falling open to gasp for air.

nezha pulls his fingers out, releases baal’s throat — and baal gasps for air, twistedly already wanting the pressure back. 

“don’t fret.” nezha’s cock slips into him, the strange shape and textures feeling heavenly to baal. the hand returns, tighter this time. 

baal whines, slides a little further into the charm when nezha adjusts the levels again — just how powerful is he, to be able to play with someone like this? no merperson baal’s heard of can do anything close to this. 

makes him wonder if the crew is just here because they really made it or if it’s just all on nezha’s whims.

“you’re thinking again, about something else.” nezha’s still moving slowly, watching baal’s face like he’s drinking in every moment of this. “i wonder how much it’ll take so you’ll only be thinking about me.”

baal wheezes softly, claws weakly at nezha’s hand — it only takes  _ one _ to hold him down — even though it’ll amount to nothing. 

nezha seems to be taking his time tonight, unhurriedly sliding in and out of baal. no one ever really interrupts them but nezha is not one for slow and sweet.

baal arches against the hold on his neck when nezha touches his cock again, letting out his little  _ nnnns  _ and  _ hnghs _ . 

“see? being charmed isn’t such a bad thing. it feels even better right now, right? i like it when you fight but i like it when i break you in too.” 

he can’t even argue that he’s  _ not _ somewhat trained like this, tightening around nezha, rocking his hips to match nezha’s rhythm.

“look at you,” nezha sounds fond, “like a bitch in heat, sucking up my cock with that needy hole of yours. you’re much effort but you’re certainly worth it.”

he plays with baal’s cock, works him out until he’s writhing from the overstimulation. nezha doesn’t even have to ask, baal cums long and messily, chest heaving as he does.

“now that you’ve come once…” nezha loosens his grip but not by much, “let’s see  _ how _ effective this charm is on you. i’m going to cum four times and let’s see how much you do.” 

* * *

and when all is said and done and baal is pumped full of cum, mind still stuffed with pleasure, nezha taps the side of his face, to check on him.

“baal.”

“... sore.” the charm is wearing off, baal’s eyes becoming just a little sharper as it does but they’re still glazed over. nezha makes notes mentally, to adjust the dose next time. this was nice but it was almost a little too easy. “you’re… a cheater.”

and yet, he makes no move to pull the plug sitting snugly inside him, keeping nezha’s seed from spilling out. 

“what’s the point in being fair? look where fair gets you every time.” nezha knows he should leave baal alone, give him some time to recuperate and usually he doesn’t stay for too long but there’s something that coils in his stomach as he watches baal start to nod off, still full of his cum. 

satisfaction? 

maybe something more than that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spymursclause) where i await for nezha

**Author's Note:**

> long time no natabaal... ksjfhsdhg kanna infected me with brainworms months ago and i am still thinking about them. with a whole doc full of all kinds of stuff. i am dying here thank you kanna for enabling and killing me <3  
> so i know it's actually baal's raid that lands charm occasionally and not nezha's (although the skill sealed is kind of annoying) but i guess we can say this is 80% kanna's fault and 20% my horny brain coming up with something  
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/spymursclause) where i cry and wait for playable nezha but like, not this year because i'm poor in gbf  
> (yes the title is from a kpop song im sorry)


End file.
